Ígéret
by CaraLee934
Summary: Some thoughts from Hungary on her relationship with Austria and what others think of it.


**I do not own Hetalia. If I did…my life would be different!**

**All translations come from Google translate. If you speak Hungarian, German, French, Polish, or Ukranian and see an error, please, let me know. I would love the help. Me? I only speak English, Spanish and American Sign Language so…yeah. Google translate.**

* * *

_Amíg a halál el nem választ._

* * *

Silly nations. They should know by know that when she said something, she meant it. And that went double for Roderich.

* * *

_Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet._

* * *

They thought that just because they had broken up the Austro-Hungarian Empire that Erzsébet and Roderich were no longer together. After all, how could there be any lasting love between two such very different people.

* * *

_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

* * *

Sometimes she thought that Francis suspected. That he looked at the matching golden chains that she and Roderich wore around their necks as if he could see the rings concealed beneath their clothes. That he knew, when she flattened Gilbert after his latest attack on Roderich, that there were stronger motives than dislike for the albino. She wondered why he didn't say anything, since he had been one of the leaders in demanding the divorce in the first place, but then she sees the wistful look in his eye, and wondered who was the woman, who had managed to win the heart of the Nation of France and leave him so sad.

(Then she remembered hearing about the human girl named Jeanne who had died by fire. And she didn't wonder any more. She knew.)

* * *

_Dopóki __ś__mier__ć__ nas nie roz__łą__czy._

* * *

She thinks Feliks might know. She and he have been friends for a long time. If he does though, he doesn't say anything. She doesn't either when she sees Ukraine leaving Feliks' house one evening. Apparently, she and Roderich aren't the only ones who believe that marriage is forever. No matter what their bosses say.

* * *

_Till death do us part._

* * *

Oddly enough, the only other one who seems to understand just how serious she and Roderich are is America. She didn't catch on for a while, but then she noticed how he seemed to be around to distract Gilbert whenever she wanted to sneak off to see Roderich, and distract everyone with over-the-top, over-loud declarations of his heroism. He winks at her as she slips out of the room and she decides that she has underestimated him.

* * *

_Доки __смерть __не __розлучить __нас__._

* * *

Okay, she lied. America isn't the only other one. She's pretty sure that Ukraine knows too. If Feliks knows, Ukraine knows. It has been that way since before the fall of the Iron Curtain. And then one day she finds herself sitting in a corner with the other female personification, watching their various male colleagues bicker about something unimportant.

"So," Ukraine says into the silence, sipping her coffee with a calm dignified demeanor that Erzsébet can only envy. "You and Austria."

For a moment it feels as if her heart has stopped. "You and Feliks." She manages to counter, suppressing her panic by strangling her delicate linen napkin in her lap, knuckles turning white.

Ukraine smiles. "You don't need to worry Hungary. I won't tell anyone. I understand." Her eyes grow distant for a moment. "You made a promise, and eventually you grew to love him."

Erzsi looks at her for a moment, silent. "I made a promise." She acknowledges, defiant, before relaxing a little. "Thank you Ukraine. I won't tell anyone about you either."

"Please, call me Kateryna." There is a quiet insistence in Ukraine's voice that says she will not take no for an answer.

So Erzsi does the only thing she can do.

"Erzsébet. You can call me Erzsébet."

* * *

_Amit Isten hozott össze, senki nem veheti el egymástól._

* * *

**Yay! My first Hetalia fic is posted!**

**Okay, translations**

**The title, "Ígéret" is (according to Google translate) the Hungarian word for "Promise"**

**Amit Isten hozott össze, senki nem veheti el egymástól. = Hungarian Google translation of "What God has brought together, let no man take apart."**

**This fic is un-betaed and any constructive criticism to help with that is welcome. Please review! Please? Also, does anyone have any formatting advise for the Doc Manager?  
**


End file.
